PuppyTales - (Television Series)
PuppyTales '''is Zoe McPhee's Brand New Original Show based on talking puppies. '''PuppyTales is an British Live Action CGI animated comedy sitcom television series that the series is made originally for Nickelodeon in United Kingdom. The series is made by Vanity Entertainment, Nickelodeon Productions and Zoe McPhee Productions. Also DHX Media also will team up with Zoe McPhee Productions to make PuppyTales television series. Plot Zoe McPhee Productions is back with the most fun paw-fantastic family based show about most inspiring talking puppies friends does on imaginably adventures and there will some great values in most episodes like friendship, bullying, Standing up for yourself, loving your family and much more. Seasons/ Episodes Season 1: * Jungle Book The Pup Tale-Musical * Clara And The Origin Of An Pup Carnival * The Surprise Eggs Mayhem * Let's The Pups Do The Laundry * Toby And The Small Accident In School * The Pup-able Adventures Of The Hunted Tree House * The Double Trouble Twins PuppyTales: Movies List * PuppyTales: The Movie * A Merry Puppy Christmas - A PuppyTales Movie PuppyTales - Opening Title Theme Song Characters/ Voice Cast: Puppies/Dogs * ??? as Ripley - (Shiba Inu) * ??? as Lola - (Brown Dachshund) * ??? as Lauren - (Black and Dark Brown Dachshund) * ??? as Dozer - (Black, white and light brown American Bulldog) * ??? as Dexter - (light brown and white American Bulldog) * ??? as Calvin - (white American Bulldog) * ??? as Clara - (Black and white American Bulldog) * ??? as Jacob - (Black, light brown and white American Bulldog) * ??? as Ollie - (brown and white Border Collie) * ??? as Toby * ??? as Teddy * ??? as Gus * ??? as Duke * ??? as Milo * ??? as Stella - (golden light brown and white Chihuahua) * ??? as Maggie - (Small golden light brown and white Chihuahua) * ??? as Lizzy - (Small golden light brown and white Chihuahua) * ??? as Ruby - (Small golden light brown and white Chihuahua) Character Reel Gallery: Puppies/Dogs Untitled drawing (18).png|Lola - (brown Dachshund) and Her Best Friend Lauren - (black and dark brown Dachshund) Untitled drawing (19).png|Ripley - (Shiba Inu Dog) Untitled drawing (20).png|Dozer, Daxter, Calvin, Clara and Jacob - (American Bulldogs) Untitled drawing (21).png|Ollie - (Light Brown and White Border Collie) PuppyTales - Toby, Teddy, Gus, Duke and Milo .png|Toby, Teddy, Gus, Duke and Milo Characters/ Actors Cast: Humans Television Airing Releases Home Video Releases Trivia * U rated - This television is suitable of all ages to watch * Nickelodeon's PuppyTales television series is have been inspired by Disney's Buddies Movies and Show Dogs - (2018 Film) Promotions For PuppyTales UK and Ireland: Toys and Games: * PuppyTales Toys Range - Flair (Inclusively At Toytown stores) * Aquabeads: PuppyTales Creation Set - Epoch * New Sequin Art Range PuppyTales Edition * Puppy In My Pocket: PuppyTales Range Collection - Epoch Clothing and Fashion: ** Primark - (Kids sizes) ** George, ASDA - (Kids sizes) ** Tesco - (Kids sizes) ** Nutmeg, Morrisons - (Kids sizes) ** Studio - (Kids sizes) Home: ** PuppyTales new home range - IKEA. Argos and Studio